


Put My Foot Down

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Customer Service & Tech Support, Directedverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Arranged Marriage/Directedverse/Techsupport as requested by anonymous on TumblrIn a world where you are either a Dom or a Sub, it is less about being able to get kids and more about finding the perfect match when marrying. So at some point in time the Marriage brokers came to be, promising the perfect Sub for any Dom willing to lay down the cash.Yuuri works as a simple tech support call service for a large company, but that company is owned by his best friends parents and for his 23th birthday Phichit pays for him to be taken in by one of the most exclusive brokers out there.See Yuuri is commonly believed to be a sub, with his mild manners and tender posture. Except he's not and he needs a sub that can deal with both sides of his being.Victor sees Yuuri at the compatibility event and decides to chat up with the cutie standing in the corner. After all he's been to several of these nights and sees it his job to support any new time sub that comes around.





	Put My Foot Down

**Author's Note:**

> Day 265 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the fifth mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri looks at the envelop his best friend just gave him. The nineteen year old gives him the greatest smile and is clearly overly excited about it. Sometimes Yuuri wished he and Phichit were attracted to one another, maybe shared some kinks. But then again Phichit was such an obvious Dom that although Yuuri is often mistaken for a Sub he knows it would never work. They would try to out power each other in the relationship in no time. The only reason their friendship and being roommates in school works is because they don't even try to be more than friends. Except for that one time and they both agree it was the alcohol to blame.

"Oh come on Yuuri, open it. I've been planning to give you this for months now." Phichit's grin could light up the room if there was ever a scientist that could figure out how to harvest the energy it gives off. "Plus I kinda waited till the last moment for it. which means you have to open it and we have to leave almost immediately after." 

"This is not one of those adventure trail things like last year, is it? Honestly getting arrested while wearing a dress suit while dancing in a fountain is bad enough." Yuuri eyes the envelop in a wary way. he loves his best friend he really does, but the kid has some odd ideas sometimes. 

"No. I swear it's nothing like that." Phichit sighs. "It's a bit more selfish, but something I really hope you'll like. At least you've been talking about it." 

This doesn't really help Yuuri as he has a tendency to talk to Phichit about literally everything that in any way drifts through his mind. It is why they know so well they have completely different kinks without ever trying anything in the bedroom. that is when a thought hit him.

"You didn't book me some sub escort again did you?'' Phichit's eyes go even bigger than they already are.

"Oh lord no. that was the single most disastrous mistake I ever made. And I once for got to put in a single line of code that cost my dad a few million." The look on Phichit's face is so genuine Yuuri can't help but believe him. "Now open it. I know you well enough to know that in the end you'll thank me for it." 

Yuuri gives up and opens the envelope. To his surprise he finds an intake form of one of the most prestigious Marriage brokers for Dom's in the country in there. The bigger surprise is that it is a second take form, which means he already passed the first round of intakes. Except he never applied as this broker is known to cost about as much as his yearly income, and you have to renew your subscription every year. Although they claim most people aren't in their system for that long. 

"How?? Phichit, I can't accept this." His friend just smiles.

"You have to. You see I already paid for our subscriptions. Or technically my mom did when I told her I wanted to have you by my side instead of one of my cousins." Phichit grabs his hands. "We both know you could do so much more than sit at home doing technical support relay phonecalls from our sofa. I know it's because you are also working on your book. The point is though. I know I'll most likely will get matched up at once, no one in my family's been in the system for more than two events." Phichit sighs. "When that happens I am going to move out to live with my sub, as it wouldn't be fair for them to have to deal with a second Dom in the house. I just want to be certain you are not left behind." 

Yuuri realizes his friend did it to take care of him, to support him, so he gives a small nod. This is enough for Phichit to understand that Yuuri is agreeing. It's still a shock to him when less than ten minutes later he is bundles in his coat, his shoes are on his feet, and Phichit's private driver is racing them through the streets. Seems when he had said that they needed to leave at once, he really had meant at once.

"Before you say anything I had planned to give it to you last night during your birthday bash, but then I figured you rather not have all of our friends know about this before the papers are signed and sealed." The apologetic look on his friends face doesn't suit Phichit at all so Yuuri sends him a thankful smile.

The moment he walks into the office the Dom behind the desk gives him a quick look before turning back at her screen telling him that Subs are supposed to go one floor lower. When he tells her he's a Dom she makes a snide remark if he's certain about that. He gives her a calm look that makes this level 2 Dom know that if Yuuri really wanted to he could make her go on her knees. The moment she apologizes he drops the air and nods meekly. His information is simply scanned from the intake form, and to his surprise most of his kinks and desires are also already listed. That will at least spare him the trouble of having to go over them with a stranger.

"I see here, you prefer Subs that can pass for Doms while out. What exactly do you mean with that?" She gives him a pointed look. Yuuri just wished Phichit had let that part out of the form. He rubs his right temple and looks her in the eyes. 

"It means exactly what it says. I like my Subs to be taller than me, have a strong character that they aren't afraid to show at times, but what I absolutely love is when I go out to dinner with anyone is for them to hold the door for me, have their hand on the small of my back, and when it is time to order they are the one to deal with the serving staff. And I know this can all be done in a Submissive way, but I don't like that. You see I don't mind people thinking i'm a Sub, as long as the person I'm with can play the part of Dom while also knowing I'm the one calling the shots." He leans back in his chair. The woman nods.

"I see. And in your lists of kinks there is a mentioning of feed. That is a bit ambiguous, care to elaborate?" Yuuri sighs. Of course Phichit had to mention that, he had only told him that when they were super drunk and he had found himself asking Phichit to let him.

"I have a thing for feet. But not the kink that I like my feet to be pampered, although at some times I don't object to that, but to be the one pampering. Also when I'm fucking my partner -Yuuri can't believe he's being so crude but he's given up on this woman to pick up subtleties- I like kissing their feet. So I need a sub who has no objection to it, better even if it's a kink of theirs." The woman nods and starts typing.

"Okay. One more thing and we have everything we need to know to find your perfect Sub." Yuuri looks at her. Right now he's ready to expect anything. "Do you have a preference for the sex of the Sub. Your papers state that you have an older sister who is going to provide for a next generation but still, better if we know for certain right." 

"Male. I prefer men. I've been more interested in men than in women even though I have experience with both." She gives Yuuri a smile and puts this last bit of information in the system.

"Okay. Please go to the waiting room. The next event is going to be in one month and I need to see if we can get you in there." She waves him off, so he stands up, leaves the room and goes to the same waiting room he had been in before his interview. 

Less than a minute later he is joined by Phichit who is looking a bit pale around the nose. Yuuri sticks out his hand, takes Phichit's, and gives it a slight squeeze. 

"Nothing to be nervous about, they are only checking if they have anyone in their system willing and capable of marrying us." Yuuri smiles at the dumbfounded look on his friends face after he says it. 

"How can you be so calm? I just had this whole cascade of thoughts come down at me during my interview and you look like you've seen worse." Yuuri just gives Phichit a small glance. "Oh right. You have seen worse." Phichit takes a few calming breaths. "They are looking to get me into next months event. If they succeed I'll make them give you an invite too. No way I'm going there alone."

"No need." Yuuri stops Phichit from saying anything. "Mine is also looking to see if they can get me into that event, so there is a big chance we are going together anyway." 

"Mr. Chulanont, Mr. Katsuki? Please come to the reception desk." 

Once back in the car they open the envelopes they got from the receptionist. In it they find their tickets to the event held at New Years Eve. They look at each other and start grinning. They have been wanting to go to a fancy party for New Years since the first time they talked about them always having to attend family events, now with these tickets they have a perfectly good reason to skip it. 

"Plus if we get matched up at this first event we will technically start the New Year with our own Subs." Phichit slings is arms around Yuuri and they cuddle the remainder of the ride to their apartment. While Yuuri starts his laptop to call in to work for his shift he can hear Phichit make calls to be certain they will have all the item's they need. 

"Yuuri. Before you accept the first call, we are so going shopping tomorrow. We need to get the perfect attire." Yuuri just nods, knowing this will mean very sore feet the next evening. 

The New Years Eve ball is the most fancy event Yuuri has ever attended, and he's been to several Chulanont events. In the end he's glad he put on the suit his friend had chosen for him or he would have felt seriously out of place. The only downside was that two of Phichit's cousins had also been given tickets to this event, and he was forced to spend some time with them as they were both Subs. Then again this meant there was no one stopping Yuuri from staying out of the crowd, and near one of the corners, observing them all. 

There were no clear indication who was Dom or Sub, everyone was dressed to the nines, but there were the small things that gave people's orientation away. For instance he was about ninety nine percent certain that then cheerful flirty man with his bond hair on top and a dark brown undercut was a Sub and the Silent man next to him a Dom. He was also certain they were a couple. But as it was common for people to attend these events even after being matched, as long as they paid for the ticket, there were bound to be more. 

Yuuri pretended not to notice that several Doms he deemed as unmatched were making eyes in his direction. As long as they didn't bother him he was perfectly fine with them just looking. When he lifts another glass of champagne to his lips he finds his hand empty. When he looks to where his glass went off to he is greeted by the most gorgeous of blue eyes. It takes him all but a second to realize the eyes belong to one of the most eligible bachelors around, and one of Chulanonts greatest allied companies CEO, Victor Nikiforov. 

"There, there. I can speak from experience when I tell you that drinking too much is never a wise decision. No matter the kind of drunk you might be, it would make you an easy target for anyone that would want to do you harm." The soft smile Victor gives him makes his cheeks light up. "Plus Chris is here," he nods his head towards the flirty man "and he is a cheeky one." There is a knowing smile on Victor's lips. Yuuri looks down at his feet.

"Thank you. I will take it in consideration, Mr. Nikiforov." Victor looks at him for a moment.

"Ah, you know who I am. But I'm left without that information about you." There is a calculative gleam in the man's eye, but the rest is more playful and it makes Yuuri want to blush harder.

"It's Katsuki Yuuri. I work at Chulanont." Victor is practically bouncing at getting the pretty man's name so easily. He has no doubt there won't be a match for him again tonight as he has very specific demands and the money to make them being followed, so is it bad he hoped Katsuki Yuuri will also not be matched with a Dom tonight. He places a hand on Yuuri's cheek.

"It seems tonight is your first night." Yuuri nods while looking at him with those big brown eyes. "Well there is a chance neither of us will get matched, for I've been told I am very picky. And they usually make people go to at least two events before they match people up. So what would you say if we sneak out after the matchmaking is done, and ring in the New Year a bit more private?" He gives Yuuri a wink making the younger man's mouth fall slightly agape. 

Before Yuuri can answer he feels his phone go off, and he quickly checks. sure enough it's Phichit asking Yuuri to come guard his one cousin while he escorts the other to the toilet. He quickly excuses himself from Victor and moves towards where he knows Phichit would be, but after two steps he turns around and gives Victor a smile. "I'd like that." 

When he tell Phichit later on when they are shown their table that he got himself a date for the actual New Year. Phichit starts laughing, but has his mouth fall open when Yuuri tells him who invited him. 

"Damn Yuuri. That is one fine man, and I know you've thought that for a while too. But can you keep your Dom side down long enough for it to work, as it was fairly clear he thought you were a Sub." Yuuri sighs.

"Well even if he thought I was a Sub before seeing that we are seated at a table, while all the unmatched Subs are behind waiting to be informed with whom they are going to spend dinner I am certain he knows." At that both make a quick look around, but although Yuuri can indeed spot the Silent man he had seen with that Chris guy at one table, neither can spot Victor anywhere. 

Victor sits down at one of the cushioned chairs in the room the Subs are waiting to be table sorted. He has never conformed to his dynamic and by sitting at the side he knows most of the other Subs in the room think he's one of the Doms making certain everything goes properly. When Chris drops in the chair beside him he is more than surprised.

"Why are you here my friend. I thought you and Masumi were getting along great. Unless I read the wedding invitation incorrectly." 

Chris shakes his head. "Oh no mon ami. You read it correct, we are to be formally set as bonded on Valentines. I have already ordered exactly the type of collar I want." Chris's hand moves over his neck. A shiver of anticipation visible to his friend goes down his spine. "I am looking forward to it. But as this is my company, I want to be certain everything is right. Especially tonight." he winks at Victor. "What kind of friend would I be if not to share my joy with the one that made it all possible." 

"It was nothing. Literally. All I did was make certain a particular journalist saw us in a certain way, that it happened to convince your parents to allow you to pick out your own partner was just luck." Both friends laugh at that, knowing fully well how much planning had gone into that luck. And that not many people had any idea that Victor was actually a Sub and not a Dom as most assumed.

At that moment Chris notices that Victor looks a bit preoccupied, going over the Subs in the room. Softly mumbling to himself while looking increasingly more worried. 

"Is something the matter, Vitka? I know you have good instincts, anything I need to know?" Victor looks aside to see a worried look on Chris' face. 

"Not really. It's just that at the reception I spotted the most endearing young man standing at the side, he was trying to drink his nerves away, and well I went and talked to him. That was till he had to go and help a friend who is also here. But I fear something might have happened as I can't seem to find him here and I'm getting worried." 

Chris tells him to keep seated and walks over to one of the staff who is handing out table arrangements. After a short talk he returns to Victor. "According to Cathy tonight's event has 32 unmatched Subs and all of them are currently present in the room. Perhaps he was not unmatched?" he sighs when Victor shakes his head. "Okay. You said he helped a friend right? Maybe he simply came as a plus one for a sub that hadn't wanted to go alone, and got ditched at the table while they socialized. You know it happens." 

Victor nods. He had seen that happen many times, and many times those Subs ended up getting picked up by Doms in for some fun. Or sometimes even a matched couple in for a threesome. Yuuri just hadn't seem like the type to fall for it. Then again he had accepted Victor's invitation. He sighs, he should have gotten his number. Then again, most people look down on a Sub going off with another Sub. It is not Victor's fault he finds most Doms unappealing.

When Chris puts an envelop under his nose he looks up to see most of the subs have already left the room to meet up with the people they were going to have dinner with. 

"Since when do you give me n official envelope to let me sit at your table?" Chris smiles at his friend, leans over and places a kiss on his cheek.

"It's because you won't be sitting at my table. I was given a call a few weeks back. They found you a match. I've gone over his information Vitka. he looks like he could be your one." Victor's eyes move from the envelope to his friend before slowly opening it. In this envelope could be the name of the man - and he had been very clear on that - he would spend the rest of his life with.

The blue border indicating it was a marriage match and not a simple dinner match makes his stomach squeeze tight for a moment. Then his eyes fall onto the name on the card. he has to blink a few times to make certain he actually sees what he sees. Then he let's out a laugh. 

"Not a Sub." Chris looks a bit surprised. "The cutie I was talking with before. Not a Plus one, not a Sub." The meaning of Victor's words start to dawn on his friend.

"So for once Victor met a Dom he actually fancied. Well get off your ass and go to his table, you are the last one still here." 

When he and Chris come out from behind he can spot Yuuri at once, seeing as he and Masumi are the only two sitting alone at their table. He gives Chris a quick kiss on the cheek, sending him off to his fiance, before slowly going over to Yuuri's table. 

"May I take this chair?" Yuuri makes a dismissive motion with his hand without even looking up, and Victor can spot the dejected drop in the shoulder. Seems Yuuri thinks Victor meant to take the chair to sit at another table. "I meant, may I sit with you Yuuri?" At that Yuuri finally looks up. 

Victor is pleased to see the small pink coloration appear on the man's cheeks. It seems the attraction was completely mutual. Victor sits down and wonders how to start the conversation. In the end he simply lays down his table arrangement card for Yuuri to see. The man slowly picks it up and lets out a sigh. Not the reaction he thought he would get. 

"Did they give it to one of the organizers before or after they saw me?" Yuuri speaks so softly Victor almost misses it. But it does tell him exactly what might be going on in Yuuri's mind. The man thinks the Sub that was matched to him decided against it when they realized Yuuri wasn't a standard Dom. Victor thinks of a thousand things to say but again he simply goes by showing it and turns the envelope around showing Yuuri the name on it. 

Yuuri stares at the name on the creme envelope. No matter how many times he looks at it, it keeps saying Victor Nikiforov in beautiful cursive writing. But that can't be the case, because for Victor to get an envelope like that he have to be a ..., that would mean he was a ..., to be matched with a Dom he could only be a ... He looks up.

"You are a Sub?" Yuuri looks Victor straight in the eye, there when he asks it he can see the confirmation. "So did you know I was a Dom when you suggested taking this party elsewhere after dinner?" he isn't surprised to see Victor shake his head to indicate he didn't. "So you thought you were asking another sub to join you?"

"And you accepted that invite thinking I was another Dom." 

Victor flashes him a smile making Yuuri finally turn completely red, only spared from saying anything when the waitress steps up to their table and asks Victor if they already made their choice. When Yuuri makes a quick move to indicate that Victor was free to order for them, he can't help but sit up straighter. One of the few things he had always hated when he had gone out with Doms was how they had always ordered for him, stating it was the job of a Dom to do so, he had started to annoy them by ordering first. 

He asks Yuuri a few things and when he knows his answers he makes the order for the both of them. The relieved look on Yuuri's face, when he doesn't have to talk to the waitress makes victor think they might indeed be a perfect match. By dessert they know it for certain. Especially when after a few glasses Yuuri confesses to some of his more elaborate kinks and Victor practically wishes for them to be someplace private so that Yuuri can do exactly that. 

When Phichit shows up at their table tightly holding the hand of his assigned Sub it is clear the other one also found his match. Yuuri smiles at his friend when Phichit insists on introducing Seung-gil Lee, and it is Victor that understands the ray of sunshine might have some kinks of his own. Especially as he and Lee had had a heart to heart a year prior about having unusual kinks that made one hard to match up. When Yuuri places his foot where it hadn't been before Victor finds himself in a hard position so to say, almost making him miss the joke Yuuri makes.

"I don't know Phichit. I don't think he's that special. If you really thought that You would have more pictures of him on your social media page by now." Victor wants to ask Yuuri why he says something so nasty, but when Phichit responds by taking his Phone out and making several selfies that also include him and Yuuri in some, he quickly realizes that Yuuri knows his friend well enough to know that once the phone is out Phichit goes all out and drags Seung-Gil along to take lots and lots of pictures everywhere. 

After the tables are cleared they do sneak out to Victor's room where they dance, and greet the new year with a kiss. A kiss that pales by the one planted on him by his Yuuri only a few months later after they are officially tied as a couple. Instead of a collar for just Victor they had opted for matching rings and bracelets.

These rings and bracelets lets them go out to dinner without anyone knowing who is the real Dom, something they both greatly enjoy. Victor guides Yuuri to their front door, having bought a new apartment for them the next morning of that first night, making quips about him still working three nights a week for Phichit family's company instead of Victor's. When he open the door he steps aside to let Yuuri enter, slowly bowing his head once they are both inside. 

He takes off Yuuri's coat and makes certain it hangs exactly the way Yuuri wants before removing Yuuri's shoes and put them in their place. When Yuuri sits down on the hall bench to remove his tie Victor takes off his own coat and shoes. He then helps Yuuri to remove his cufflinks, this results in a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You behaved wonderful tonight. You may pick the color you would like best. I'll see you on the sofa." Yuuri goes over to the large sofa and starts his laptop. It's still a good half hour before his shift starts, so he knows he has the time to play with Victors feet and do the man's nails. 

By the time Yuuri's shift starts they are sitting at opposite ends of the sofa, with Victor's feet resting against Yuuri's shoulders and Yuuri's feet between his opened thighs. Yuuri give the man a cheeky smile.

"Now that my work starts I have to have you stay absolute quiet. You can do that for me, can't you Vitya." Victor gives a blissful nod, knowing Yuuri will be doing anything to make him make noise. 

Sure enough when the first phone call gets connected he is rewarded by Yuuri softly kissing the top of his left foot. By phone call number three, and the second was a very technical emergency that had lasted over half an hour, Victor was a bubbling mess. Yuuri had started to softly rub one of his feet in Victor's groin and by now that, plus the kisses and nibbles to his feet, had made the older man as hard and as needy as he'd never been before. Yuuri sees his pleading face and signals that he'll take a break after this call, not indicating just how long it will take. The next fifteen minutes, in which Yuuri explains, that yes you need internet to read your emails, that yes they had a connection for as far as he could see, and finally he simply asks the man to move his mouse, are the longest Victor had had in a long time. 

The break and Victor's orgasm are just enough to make them both feel more relaxed. Victor thanks the heavens and Phichit that he ended up with a Dom who took great joy out of his Subs pleasure. The blowjob he treats Yuuri to once his shift is over is equally as rewarding as he loves going on his knees for this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll point out that you too can give me an idea. Just look up the list, pick your favorites and put it in your comment.  
> List can be found [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)
> 
> Please consider it, as this is your only option to ever see me write some of these options. :}


End file.
